Body of fire
by Cara normal
Summary: Transformation story. Damien is a promising student at high school and potential trainer. But when he finds a strange blue Pokemon egg, he finds himself on the body of the Torchic of his best friend's brother. Now he needs to get his body back as he discovers more about his friend and the brother he once despised.
1. Prologue 1 (Damien)

**First chapter of this story. I don't really know if I will ever come to finish it, but I see how far I will go. It is just a hobby that I decided to pursuit.**

**But anyway, this is a transformation story of sorts. It also is technically a possession story in some sorts. The transformation won't happen on this chapter since I'm just making an introduction. It might happen on the second or third chapter.**

**Also, if the characters on the tags evolves, won't tell if they will or not right away, I will edit the tags and update showing the form they will take after.**

**And about Life in Other World… I have hit a really big block for that one. Having depression also doesn't work. I will see if I will manage to write the next chapter of that one soon.**

* * *

I was sleeping when I first saw it.

On that dream, I was underwater and I didn't know which direction the surface was. Then I saw the thing glowing. I couldn't see its shape very well, but I tried to hold it. I saw my hands then. They weren't hands, but something else not human, I think they were talons. Someone was calling my name, but I didn't care about it. All that I wanted at that moment, was to hold that glowing thing.

Then my lungs were out of air and that forced me awake and I gasped for air.

* * *

_Chapter 1 - Prologue part 1 - Unloved_

* * *

I had insomnia after that and went to school very tired. Fortunately, one of my Pokemon decided to come as well, it is a female Pidgeotto that belonged to my father before he passed her down to me. He calls her Glen for some reason.

My school allows students to bring their Pokemon as long: It behaves well, is not too big, which Glen barely fits in the criteria, and only bring one at time. Of course, not all students have are Pokemon trainers, in fact, I think there are only a dozen in the entire school. Some shouldn't be qualified as such, I won't go on about the details to that right now.

After I left the house, Glen attached her talons on my backpack and her wings started to glow white and she started to fly, carrying me. Have a Pokemon that knows Fly is very helpful for transport.

Didn't take long for me to arrive at the place. It was a fairly big school, considering it is the only one in town since some people just leave the town at 10 years old and tries to earn the life being a trainer. Bad choice since most trainers can't make a living unless they have strong Pokemon, but strong Pokemon also disobey trainers if they don't proof their strength or are not very nice to them. Even so you would need to defeat other trainers that are very likely to be as prepared so in the end it will be a gamble to see who has the Pokemon with type advantage.

It is just… It should be a hobby. And only strong people should be trainers as job.

I walked into the school and Glen followed behind me. Despite not having many trainers around, people weren't really fascinated by the Pidgeotto on the hall since it is a fairly common kind to see around. Actually, two of my three Pokemon are common kind, Glen the Pidgeotto and Sul the Furret.

Rare Pokemon are more popular and I also heard they are very expensive if sold. My third Pokemon is a Chespin and that is a kind really hard to find on the wilds, a man once offered me a lot of money to sell him, I denied because the little guy is my mom's favorite and she would have killed me. I also like him, so that is a bonus.

"Hey! Don't run!" Speaking of rare Pokemon. The guy who was yelling that is John's brother… John is a friend of mine, but his brother is so unpopular that most people don't know his name, me included, so he is just called John's brother… Yeah, he doesn't have a proper identity here, not even actual friends. Harsh, but that is how his life is and I honestly don't care about him after what happened last year.

And, the reason he is yelling those words is the same I really despise him and why he doesn't have friends. The guy is a trainer that don't have the respect of his Pokemon. Said Pokemon is a Torchic and it is another very rare Pokemon. Fire types are usually very hot headed and hard to control, but his is just a pest.

Last year the entire school would have a excursion to a camp and that thing had pecked the tires of the buses. Fortunately it didn't know Ember back then.

I watched John's brother running down the corridor while trying to catch the small Pokemon. It is useless to try, the Torchic has Speed Boost and I know it is playing with its trainer until said trainer get tired. It is the kind who makes fun of idiots.

Weak trainers shouldn't have Pokemon because they won't receive any respect from their Pokemon and will only cause problems.

I let out a sigh and I pointed to the Torchic. Glen understood the message and quickly took flight and catch the chick on her claws.

"Oh! Uh… Thanks." John's brother said surprised, but thankful. I could see, by his messy brown hair and not presence of his glasses, that he probably woke up late again today and came here in a hurry. Either that or he dropped his glasses on the hall while chasing the Torchic. "So… can you handle him back?" He asked me while trying to take the Pokemon, that I now know is male, back.

Glen backed away a little when he did so. "How about no?" I said and pulled his hand away from the Torchic.

"What!? Why!?" John's brother protested.

"You can't even take care of a small Pokemon, let alone control it. Don't you feel ashamed for all collateral damage this Torchic have caused? Why do you even bring him?"

"H-he just follows me when I don't pay attention." Okay. I was done with this guy.

"Really?" I said with a not amused face. At this point I didn't want to give the fire type back to him and go look for his brother since he would be more responsible. But, when I turned around to face Glen and the Torchic, the little chick had a smug expression on his face, even the peak seemed to twist in a smile, like he wanted that to happen. That made me disgusted and I just motioned Glen to throw him back to the kid. She did so and I looked upset at the two. "Just give it to your brother already. You two disgust me. You-" I pointed at the Torchic. "... must be some kind of devil and you-" I now pointed at John's brother. "You're just a disappointment. Now, I don't want to see any of you for the rest of the day."

I started to leave to my locker after saying that to him, but I had looked back at him on the way. He was sobbing while holding the Torchic, who was actually looking curious at his trainer. I probably was too harsh to the guy, but maybe he requires that to actually grow and become a better trainer or just give up.

I never made anyone cry before, it is not quite my nature… I will talk to John later.

* * *

**First chapter is over.**

**Tell… I hope you guys liked this introductory chapter and please leave a review if you guys liked this little bit of what is to come.**

**Off topic talk of the chapter:** Why do so many people portray Blaziken as female? I always saw them as guys.


	2. Prologue 2 (Damien)

**Second chapter is here and we now will discover who John is.**

**Was it unorthodox of my part to mention a certain character in that way and only introduce them now? Probably.**

* * *

Time passed rather quickly in class and Glen was probably resting on the school's yard until break time as usual.

Which started now by the way.

The masses of people started to leave the classrooms to walk straight to the cafeteria. I'm going there too, so I can't really complain about everyone doing the same thing.

* * *

_Chapter 2 - Prologue Part 2 - Respect and disrespect_

* * *

Later at the cafeteria, I found John sitting on our usual spot with the Torchic on the table as well.

John is just a nickname for Jonathan. The guy is the athletic type that have an easy time making friends. Unlike his brother, John actually have blond hair, just like his mother. He too have glasses, but he doesn't lose or break his as easily as the young brother.

In someway, he is technically the better version of his brother in most, if not in all ways.

I admire the guy. He is the best role model someone could take. He even is a Pokemon trainer with a full team of six.

My three Pokemon usually are peaceful, but there are moments that they cause a small chaos in my house. I can't even start thinking what kind of problems a full team could do at home. Yet, somehow, John manages to control his team to make them well behaved. I wish the Torchic was his so it wouldn't cause as much trouble as it does.

"Why is the devil on our table?" I asked my friend soon after I sat with a plate of rice. Yes, that is all that they were giving to us today.

"I have catch up with little brother on the way. Can you believe how willing she was when I told I would he the one taking care of her for now?" John said and I raised an eyebrow.

"She?"

"The Torchic."

"Your brother had told me the Torchic is male."

"Well… he is wrong." John said with a shrug. "The Torchic is female. He even tried to make a argument bad argument trying to convince me it is male. I can't remember how it was. But, when did he tell you that? You two don't talk to each other."

"I saw him running after the running devil." I started telling and I felt a small glare from the Torchic, but I decided to ignore it. "I scolded him, but I have made him cry. I probably went too far on the guy."

"You think so?" John asked quite curious. I had thought he would be at least upset that I made his brother cry, but maybe he also don't like him much. I don't know.

"I would not like to be scolded on the way I did to him. I basically told him to give up of his dreams."

"Oh! Well, I will tell him you're sorry." John told crossing his arms. "But let's be honest, do you really think people like him should have any Pokemon."

"No. I don't." I answered. "It would only be dangerous to the trainer, the Pokemon and the people around."

"You're not wrong." My friend commented.

After that we just chat about random things while eating our not complete meal.

"Welp… I'm going to class now, but I also need to drop her with my brother first." John said taking the Torchic with him and standing up after.

"Alright, I probably should be going now then. Can I go to your house later today?"

"Um? Why?"

"No reason in particular. I just want to hangout a little and maybe talk with your brother personally about what happened earlier."

"Oh. I see. But I will have to deny, I will be busy doing homework the entire day. Sorry."

"Nah. It is alright." I said and left the chair. "Then I will see you here tomorrow."

"Sounds better to me." John confirmed and waved bye.

I waved as well and started walking away to the bathroom first before heading to the class, but soon after I have realized that I should have asked him the name of his brother. I will try that later.

Another thing I should have realized earlier was that Glen did not come meet with me on the cafeteria. That is unusual of her part. Could it be that she found a male to cope with? There are chances, but I won't bet on that.

Class will resume soon…

"I hope she is okay…" I said to myself and went to the bathroom and to the classroom after.

* * *

The classes were over at afternoon and the first thing I did after was go out to look for Glen. I was worried of her and forgot to take my backpack.

I yelled her name outside at first, but she did not come. The first place I decided to look for her was at the rooftop. The stairs to it are usually locked, meaning I will have to request the principal for permission. It will suck to talk to him.

I knocked on his door and soon got the permission to enter, he had no secretary so the first person I saw there was him. His name is Clemont and his appearance is not out of average. Short black hair and just a little overweight, but his smell… It is weird. Students have theorized what is the smell that he has, but in the end we all decided to say that Principal Clemont smells like Principal Clemont. It is not bad, but not good either. It is a weird smell that no one in the school ever smelled before.

"What have you come here today for, Damian?" The man asked me rudely. He doesn't like that I bring Glen here because he thinks she is too big. He once came to insist that one of the teacher had to measure her. And he was in front of the entire class on that day.

And how I know he knows I brought Glen today? There are only few trainers in this school and only I have a Pidgeotto, so hearing gossips of a Pidgeotto inside the school quickly points who brought it inside.

"Glen is missing and I would like to check her nest at the rooftop." I quickly told the principal.

"So you missed that bag of feathers. I-"

"Okay, now I believe you just hate Glen." I interrupted the principal and he started to murmur certain things that kids should never hear.

"Just take this key and go away." He yelled and grabbed the key from one of his cabinets from his desk and tossed it to me.

I grabbed it and said. "Thank you." Good thing I never actually did anything that would give him the right to expel me or else things could have gone differently.

I left his room and headed towards the rooftop. Used the key to open the last set of stairs and I climbed them.

On the rooftop, I found Glen's nest and… I also found Glen and I ran towards her. Glen was severely wounded.

I held her on me and stood up to run down stairs and request for help, but after taking her from the nest, I saw an egg there.

An odd blue egg instead of yellow with green marks.

* * *

**I probably did do much justice to the principal this chapter. I haven't been very good this week, so the chapter might not be very good. Or maybe my stories never been good to begin with.**

**Off topic talk of the chapter:** I have lost a cat recently… I hope he is alright.


	3. Prologue 3 (Damien)

**Late chapter. I don't have much excuse other than saying I'm taking my time studying at the college.**

**Anyway, it is the third chapter and the last one with Damian being the only narrator. Next chapter someone else will be the narrator.**

**Having said that, please enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"Why did I leave my phone on the bag!? Why did I leave my phone the bag!?" I kept asking myself that question as I dashed towards the nursery.

I wanted to call the Pokemon Center so badly right now, but all I can do now is take Glen to the nursery and see if the nurse has something to help her while I go get the phone.

* * *

_Chapter 3 - Prologue part 3 - Exhausted_

* * *

Glen is heavy, very heavy. I never carried something over forty five pounds and I am now carrying a sixty pounds bird from the rooftop to the first floor. I probably wouldn't be able to do much if it wasn't for the adrenaline I felt as I climbed down the stairs, my body would have suffered enough fatigue to make me fall.

People were gasping surprised as I passed by them and I actually was ramming my way to the nurse whenever someone was on my way. This probably is the most savage moment the people of the school has ever seen me in, but I have good reasons.

"I NEED HELP!" I shouted opening the door with brute force. The nurse accidentally let her phone fall on the ground from being startled.

"Good Lord, you almost made me- What happened to it!?" She quickly asked, recovering her composure.

"I don't know…" Said placing Glen on the bench. I looked down at her now. She was lacking some feathers and had cuts around her body as well as the mark of a bite from something that does not have a large jaw. "Can you do something to help her?"

"I'm a nurse for humans, not to Pokemon. I never really interacted with a Pokemon before." The nurse told me with concern, but I wasn't having it.

"Then just patch her and stop the bleeding!" I yelled and ran in circles twice in panic before saying. "We need to call the Pokemon Center!"

"Okay! But what is their contact number?" The nurse said about to take her phone from the ground.

"I-It's…" Then I realized I don't remember what is their contact number. I tried to remember, but failed to. In the end I just kicked the bench where Glen is on and said. "It's saved on my phone. I-I will go get it!" I didn't wait for her to say anything else, I just left running back to the classroom.

Outside I started to notice some students were gathering to know what was happening. Some tried to talk with me, but I ignored them once again and did a bee line to the classroom.

Halfway there, I did have to stop and recover my breath or else my lungs would explode and my limbs fall apart. I can't take too much time trying to regain energy… Glen needs me… "I will just walk there and… then leave running. Yeah… that will work." I told myself while panting a lot and I started to walk.

On the way, I found John's brother searching something. He probably lost that Torchic. Ugh… I don't have time for that right now. I just tried to avoid eye contact, but on the little moment I was looking at him, he noticed me as well and just left running. Did he not talk with John? No, John must have given him the Torchic back if he is looking for it. So, John must have either forgot to tell his brother or they haven't met yet and the brother is looking for something else.

I shaped my head. "I need to focus." I said. Not much after I got into the classroom and took my backpack in hands. I feel so tired that it now feels heavier. I opened the smaller pocket and took my phone back.

I called the Pokemon Center after I recovered my breath. The receptionist must have noticed the tone of my voice considering her comforting words. She told me they would send an ambulance as fast as possible, which calmed me to a point where my surge of adrenaline decreased a lot and I had to sit down on a chair or else I would fall exhausted.

After the call ended, I just stayed sitting there for a while trying to recover. I wanted to go back to the nursery and check Glen, but my legs are so tired now and…

There is still that egg on the roof… I need to take it back and take it to the Pokemon Center to know what is wrong with it. Why am I having so many troubles today?

After a while, I decided to call my mom. I had remembered that the ambulance the Pokemon Center used to take Pokemon in, does not let the trainers accompany them. I was calling my mom to both take me to the Center and to tell her what was happening.

Took some seconds for her to pick up and by then I was managing to breath normally again. "Hello?" Mom asked in the other side of the line

"M-mom… I have to tell you something bad…" I then proceeded to explain what happened to Glen as well as I could. "My legs feels tired and to think I must climb the stairs again makes me a little dreadful. I also wonder if call an ambulance here counts as a reason for the principal to expel me." I chuckled at the last part trying to humor myself.

"I see…" Mom said, I could hear the dread and worry on her voice. "I'm going there now and I will take you to the Center."

I couldn't help, but smile at her kindness. "Thank you Mom. I will take the egg soon and… I will wait at the nursery."

"Alright. I will take Ruben as well so he won't be alone at home while Sul walks outside of home." She told me. Ruben is the name of our Chespin and Sul of our Furret.

"I understand. See you soon." I say finishing the call soon after. I tried to gather motivation to leave the chair at that moment, but I didn't feel like it.

Not many minutes passed and I noticed the car of my mom from the window. I have procrastinated long enough, I need to leave even with my legs still aching. At least I could walk again now, probably not run.

I did not go either greet them or see Glen, I have decided to first collect the egg and then go back to the infirmary and check Glen. So , with the backpack on my hands, I went climb up those stairs again.

I wasn't very fast right now. Quite slow actually. "I need to exercise more often." I told myself after climbing to the second floor.

"Ches!" I heard behind me and I looked at who did that sound, it was Ruben.

"You came for me…" I said looking at him. "You have always been good finding me when we play games, so I guess it shouldn't surprise me. Did mom go to the infirmary?" I asked the little guy despite knowing he wouldn't answer me. "Well, at least you can accompany me." I say and pat his head before heading up again.

"Che-Ches!" It said and started to climbing in front of me.

"Alright, if that is what you want, then you take the lead." I said with a kind smile. In nature, Ruben is just a small child despite how quickly Pokemon in general matures.

Having Ruben here makes me happy and almost makes me forget the weight on my bag.

* * *

**Chapter is finally finished and sorry for finishing it late.**

**I hope you liked this chapter and the next one will be the last chapter of the prologue and it will even have a different point of view.**

**Off topic talk of the chapter:** Maybe I should go out more often and see if it can help my health.


	4. Prologue 4 (Ruben)

"Blah blah." For human speech and untranslated Pokemon speech.

**"Blah blah." For translated Pokemon speech.**

* * *

**Do you guys check the pokedex? Some entries are quite… interesting.**

* * *

I couldn't really understand what was happening when that woman came, but I could tell she was worried, so I didn't mind when she took me to her metal ride and brought me to the building where the boy usually stay most mornings.

* * *

_Chapter 4 - Prologue part 4 - From the eyes of a child_

* * *

After getting on the large building, I looked around and saw most kids were gone already. It is past the time the son of that woman leaves this place and goes back home. I know that because there were times I came along.

**"Is Bob here somewhere?" **I asked the woman. Bob is the name we call the human boy. We decided to call him that because well it was the birthday gift the Pidgeotto, she is our leader, decided to give to the Furret. The guy is weird sometimes.

Pokemon cannot understand humans the same way humans cannot understand Pokemon. We can pick up meaning in some words by situation, but no human seems to understand a word a Pokemon says. Probably because each of us only say a sound and we can understand it by the tone and length, but humans seems to make too many different noises to communicate between themselves. The Furret says they are too idiots, so they need more noises to communicate than normal.

The woman started to talk her gibberish again and I didn't care to listen sense it literally means nothing to me.

**"Okay… I will just check around and see if I can find Bob around." **I told her and walked away. She probably trust me considering she did not seen infuriated, but she did start to say some things and point up. **"Are you telling me to check the leader's second nest of the roof?" **I asked pointing up as well. She seemed to understand and nodded. I smiled before leaving to climb the stairs and check the nest.

After a set of stairs, I have found Bob climbing the last set. I smiled at him and shouted. **"Bob!" **He quickly noticed me. He started talking his gibberish to me and then patted the top of my head. I twisted my leg a bit because I liked when his finger scratched a small part of my right ear for a moment. After he stopped patting, I went ahead of him and said with a wide smile. **"Alright, I will lead the way for the leader! But, I will take yellow berries for dinner today as payment for taking the lead!" **I stated and Bob smiled soon after. I think he agreed, which made me quite happy to scout him.

* * *

Up there, I did not find the leader, but I found a blue egg with some red jewel on it on her nest. Buy why is that in-

Wait… Is the leader a mom!?

In my little moment of shock, I did not notice Bob walking towards the egg until he had dropped his bag on the floor. How did I realize at that specific moment?

**"Ouch!" **I heard the muffled voice of someone I don't like right after he dropped the bag. Is he… No, it can't be, but… I started running towards the bag, but Bob soon pulled it close to him before I could check the bag myself. He probably wanted to take his books off to put the egg, but quickly got interrupted when the mischievous Torchic jumped out of it and shot a small Ember on directed to his face.

Bob let out a cry and I quickly charged towards the Torchic and tackled him. "Ruben!" Bob yelled out, but I couldn't understand the meaning, so I just focused on the guy in front of me.

**"W-where did you come from!?" **The little cock asked surprised.

**"I have for called here." **I told him. **"The leader told me to never talk with you, so just tell me why did you attack Bobert Bobo Bobson." **Yes, that is the name the Furret had decided to call him.

**"Bobert Bob- Whatever, I just have my reasons!"** He exclaimed and then tried to shot fire at me, but I managed to evade, barely.

**"TAIL!" **I shouted in pain. It was my first battle ever and I'm weak to fire.

**"Good. Now get out of my way while I made Damien's life a little hell." **Damien? Is that how he calls Bob?

**"I won't. I will protect him." ** I said after using Synthesis. The Torchic growled, not the move, a little before charging more Ember towards me and I started to run away from it.

"Ruben, run! This is a fight you can't win." Bob said. His voice showed worry, so I believe he is afraid of my getting hurt.

If only the leader or Bob had trained me instead of being a mom and a buddy, I would probably be winning this battle.

**"Stop running. Didn't you say you want to protect your human?" **He taunted me and ran towards me and used Scratch on my chest. I groaned with some pain and I looked at him, wondering how did he manage to move so fast. **"Feels good to be winning." **He kept taunting.

I used Synthesis again, but the Torchic then chafed another Ember and it almost knocked me out.

"Ruben!" Bob shouted before the fire type could make me faint and kicked the small Pokemon away from me and sent him really close to the egg. "Ruben, please, use Synthesis." I wish I knew what this guy meant. I looked at him and realized he was showing two fingers to me. Two… My second move is Synthesis. That must be what he want then.

I used Synthesis again while the chick was recovering. **"That is cheating!" **He yelled and looked at the egg. Bob and I noticed that and tried to protect the baby of the leader, however, since I am not fast, Bob was the one to recover the egg before it could be attacked. **"I wouldn't really attack an egg, but thank you for coming closer to me." **He said with a smug looked and shot an Ember at his leg.

The human screamed in pain and dropped the egg. It fell between him and the Torchic and it shot a blinding light when it cracked.

By instinct, I covered my eyes and tried to back away from it. The light faded not long after and I opened my eyes. I saw the Torchic and the cracked egg fallen on the floor, but I couldn't see Bob anywhere.

**"Argh… AAAragh!" **The fire type groaned while having difficulties to stand up and shaking his head from time to time. **"ARGH!"**

**"Where is Bob?" **I asked looking at him. **"What have you done during the flash?"**

He then stood up and looked at me with a pained expression. **"You… Why are… talking? UGH!" **He then fell on the floor again and banged his head on the floor thrice. "**AAAAAARRRGGGHH**!"

**"W-What!? What do you mean!? W-where are you hurt?" **I asked now starting to get worried and scared.

**"My head… My head…" **He then stopped talking and fell unconscious in front of me.

* * *

**Latios' Emerald Pokedex Entry says:**

_Even in hiding, it can detect the locations of others and sense their emotions since it has telepathy. __**Its intelligence allows it to understand human languages**__._

* * *

**Ever since I was little, that small bit always been in my head. Apparently, Pokemon, like real animals, do not actually understand humans and only takes context. Now you might say it means it can understand 2 languages, like spanish and english. But, if it was that way, why specifically say human languages? **

**But canon or not canon, this will be how this world works. Pokemon don't actually understand humans and trained Pokemon only takes the context of the trainer's signals to decide which way to attack.**

**I hope you liked this chapter narrated by Ruben. I did my best to how his traits and that he is just a child, not knowing things for himself, being upbeat and naive, jumping into conclusion the egg was Glen's.**

**Speaking of egg, some of you might have realized already, but that is a Manaphy egg.**

**I will explain other things as well later.**

**Another thing… Did any of you notice the Torchic, which we now truly knows is male, was actually inside the backpack and somehow managed to close it? And how exactly does he knows Damien's try name if not even Damien's Pokemon knew?**

**Off topic: **Zekrom is the coolest looking legendary.


	5. Chapter 5 (?)

**Language barriers sucks at times while writing two characters who don't understand each** **other**.

* * *

I hate my life.

* * *

_Chapter 5 - Desire for friendship_

* * *

I wish to have friends. I really do, but my Pokemon made everyone hate me already.

This morning, Nier was sleeping by my side on the bed, not because he likes me, he just wanted to stay the night where it was comfortable. Nier is a Torchic and my Pokemon, but at times it feels like he is brother's with how much time they spend together.

My brother, Jonathan, or John for short. He is the reason… nevermind.

Right now… I should just look for Nier before I take too long and have to just walk back to home again, it would be the third time this month. What am I saying? Of course I will walk back home today. But I still have to look. He couldn't have gone too far, right? I mean, he didn't during the other times.

Sometimes I wonder if I really should let his go or just give his pokeball to John. I don't really know anymore.

And there also was that boy Damien. After what he said today, I just… "Better not think about it or else you will cry again." I told myself while shaking my head.

I continued to look around. There was times I wished to ask for help, but my reputation and the situation I'm in made me not. But, I listened to the few students that were still around at this time, hoping they would mention if they saw Nier around. But, they were gossiping about Damien and his Pidgeotto. I don't really know what it was about considering at one point I heard three different versions of what happened. It is like someone witness A, explain B, the person understand C and spread D.

I watch people very often and I know some stuff.

I wonder what really happened and if it was before or after we have seen each other some minutes ago.

Eventually, while checking at the third floor, I have realized the gate that blocks the stairs to the roof was open, which is unusual. A bad feeling spread on my stomach, believing someone saw Nier entering through the small opening, he is small, and opened the gate to get him out.

With that thought, I ran inside without much care and I actually did find Nier there, collapsed on the floor, but a green Pokemon was there as well as a weird egg on the floor, it looked damaged.

"Pipi-Che-Che-Pi!" The other Pokemon kept yelling and I ran to Nier.

"D-Don't hurt him!" I yelled out and took Nier onto my arms and hugged him tightly to protect him. The other Pokemon got surprised and flail its arms a little before calming down.

Why am I protecting Nier? Even though he caused lots of trouble to me, the first days we spent together were actually one of, if not the best, days I had. And I did have hope for them to come back until earlier today when Damien yelled at me. Maybe now I just want to give Nier in one piece to John.

"P-please, don't." I said now backing away from the little guy.

"Chespiiin…" It said with a reassuring and sad tone. Stay alone for so long and only listen to people made me understand tones of voices very well and the emotions they carry. The ones its carries doesn't show threat, which made me loose up a bit.

I looked down at it and saw its sad expression. "I'm sorry." I told it and sat down with Nier still on my arms. It approached and scratched its palm on my leg for a little while, like it was comforting me. I choose to believe it was, because it did feel good.

The brown Pokemon then looked at Nier and I tensed my arms when he did so. It seemed to understand me because it did have a sad expression after and took a step back. I looked at Nier once again and relaxed before laying him on my lap. The other Pokemon looked at my lap before looking at me. I nodded lightly and it climbed on my lap and sat beside the unconscious Pokemon.

I could see it was worried as well as nervous. I wish I knew what happened between the two. To know what happened to make Nier so hurt.

Tears started to fall on Nier. I had not realize until now, but I was crying. The small tranquility that this small Pokemon gave me, made me cry the tears of thoughts I tried to ignore like…

Like me not wanting to let go of Nier. I did not protect him just now to handle him to John in perfect conditions, I protected him because I care about him.

I'm pathetic. So pathetic. Why do I still like Nier after all this time? I don't get it. I… I…

John…

I wiped out the tears and took and green Pokemon out of my lap and stood up, still holding Nier on my arms though. "I'm going home..." I told the little one, but it then started to flail its arms as I walked away until it jumped on my leg and held on it. I almost tripped because of that. "What do you want? I have to go now or else my brother will-"

"CHES-CHES-PIPIPIN-CHES!" It yelled out tearing a bit. I let out a sigh and took if off my leg and placed on my neck. I just guessed it wanted to stay with Nier, but the deduction seemed right with how quickly it stopped crying. Then it tapped my head twice before pointing at the cracked egg on the floor.

I walked to it and held it with one hand, while holding Nier with the other. The egg is weird, looks blue with red… things. I thought for a moment that it was a piece of decoration. It also was really cracked from whatever happened to it, but didn't seen to have leaked anything. Must have a thick outside and only it got damaged.

The little 'mon started to try reaching out for it. I let out a sigh and gave the egg for it the hold. After that, it stopped complaining and I started to move.

I can't understand what is happening, I have just accepted it. I'm used to just accept what is happening.

* * *

Along the way home, the little Pokemon was talking with me. I couldn't understand a thing, but it was good to hear it saying, whatever it was speaking,

When I arrived at my home's gate, the brown Pokemon hopped of my shoulders. I looked at it and sigh before knocking on the door. Without me noticing, it came over to me and hugged my leg before taking the egg, it probably had left on the ground so it could hug me, and left.

I don't understand what happened today, but…

… It was my best day as long as I can remember.

* * *

**We have now taken a first look on the mind of John's brother. The guy still did not have his name revealed, so he will only be called by nicknames until then.**

**I did my best to show the life of an insecure kid that is confused about life and have been alone with himself for a really long time. He climbs for the desire of friendship, but Nier made any of his chances become zero.**

**Also, we now know the Torchic's name is Nier. Yay!**

**I don't know what happened to me around the end of the chapter. I feel like quality dropped.**

**Off topic: **Pokemon Sleep™ is Game Freak monetizing our lives. Pokemon Chew™ will be next.


	6. Two become one 1 (Damien)

**I did not watch Detective Pikachu before the planning of this story's plot.**

* * *

My head hurts. I can't feel my arms.

What happened to me? Why could I understand Ruben before? Was all of that a nightmare or…

_"Someone, help!" _Somebody cried. I don't know from where. It was like he cried from within my head.

**"What…? Who… are you?" **I asked weakly, but my voice was different… as well as the language.

* * *

_Chapter 6 - Two become one part 1 - Denial_

* * *

_"Finally someone heard me." _The voice said again. I now realized this voice wasn't speaking, I just knew what it was saying despite lack of words. _"I can't move, not even see or feel anything. I wasn't sure if I was even managing to call for help because I can't feel my beak moving while speaking either."_

**"Beak?"** I asked, now opening my eyes and saw myself in a dark room, illuminated by moonlight coming from the window.

_"Ah! I can see again now! Thanks for unblocking my view, but… I still can't feel my body."_

**"But I haven't taken anything off you. I can't even see you."** I told him and tried to stand up without the support of my arms.

_"Woah. Woah! I'm moving!" _The voice said startled and it actually made me lose balance. _"You said you weren't seeing me, but still managed to grab me and drop me? Fortunately, I can't feel my body, so it didn't hurt."_ He said.

**"I swear, I don't know where you… are…" **I said while standing up again and looking around to see where his voice was coming from, but doing so, I noticed everything looked way bigger than normal. **"What is going on?" **I asked to myself, but the voice actually replied.

_"I don't know. But, you're still moving my body."_

**"I told you, I am not!" **I yelled at him. **"I can't even feel my arms."**

_"I wish I had arms to complain about those as well."_ He said with a tone of annoyance. I just let out a sigh and looked down and saw my… plumage?

Am I wearing a costume? Who would put a costume on me? But… this plumage reminds me off… **"Please no…" **I murmured.

_"Not like I'm doing anything other than apparently being dragged around."_

**"Could you… tell me what you're looking at?" **I asked now with a little of fear as I looked at the plumage.

_"I'm looking at my feathers. I would look elsewhere if I could move my he-AD!" _He got interrupted when I started to shake my head quickly. _"Why did you shake me!?" _The voice asked angry.

**"I… I think I know what is going on…" **I stated fearing the truth. **"But… I first need you to tell me… Are you a… Torchic?"**

_"Why yes." _No… _"Why did you ask? Are you a grass type? I won't burn you. Maybe a little because of all the shaking." _The voice said, but, honestly, I already was too focused on my own despair to care a little about what he said. _"But… will you tell me what is happening?"_

**"This does not hold much logic, but you very likely are… inside my… mind… and I'm on your body." **I told him, all while still not actually believing on what was happening and on my own theory...

_"..."_

**"You okay?"**

_"... I know where we are… Can you hop off the bed and walk to the living room?" _The voice showed no emotion while saying those phrases.

I swallowed dry and decided to do as requested. To be honest, only after he told me, did I realize I am over a bed. It has a hard surface and wouldn't be good for sleeping, but probably still better than the floor.

I hopped to the floor and face planted on it. After recovering from the fall, I noticed a person there. It was John's brother, sleeping on the floor.

_"..."_

What is he doing here? I have just confirmed the bed is actually softer than the floor, so it can't be comfortable to him. But maybe…

**"Are you his Torchic?" **I asked to the voice.

_"... Go to the living room." _He told me.

If this place is John's house, then I will find a full body mirror on living room. Even though, my theory is very likely true and I am starting to feel like a Torchic, I still wanted to deny it. To believe that this is just a dream. Maybe that is what happened after the blinding light. Probably, the voice is also thinking the same.

But, I feel a dreadful worry about it. I'm scared. I don't want to accept that is the truth…

The door did not have lock, so it was just a matter of managing find some way to climb to the doorknob and twisting it.

_"Just jump…" _The voice said. _"... We are… good at that." _He sounds depressed. **(*)**

**"Okay…" **So do I actually.

I looked at the doorknob and tried to jump as high as I could. Doing so, I have actually jumped too high and, on the fall, I hit my head on the thing I wanted to land on and then fell on the floor, again.

_"That… that might have hurt." _The voice said surprised while I felt pain. I let out some, lots of, cries of pain and started to say things that people shouldn't.

My cries were kind of loud, apparently loud enough to make John's brother wake up. "Are you okay? What happened?" I heard him asking, still half asleep. But, after noticing I was in pain, he started to panic a little.

Considering how he was reacting, I now have sure that my theory was true… Which sucks a lot!

_"Huh? Did he…"_

The guy then turned on the light of his bedroom and looked around for something. He took out a spray from a cabinet of his wardrobe and gently took me to the bed.

"It will be alright. No need to cry. I will help you…" He said and started to spray the contents of the bottle on my wounds. The pain started to disappear soon after. That must have been a different brand of Potion than the one mom buy in case of emergency.

_"Why is he… I don't understand." _I would have said something to the voice if I wasn't being sprayed. I don't really know the procedures of using a Potion, but all my Pokemon get quiet and stay still when being sprayed, so I will as well.

"There, I hope you're alright now." The kid said to me before turning back to the wardrobe and murmuring. "If only you showed just a fraction of that gratitude back. I always try and try, but you… I'm sorry, I'm not the trainer you expected me to be. That father expected me to be…" He started to sob and placed the spray back in the cabinet

**"Oh…" **I feel a little bad for him now, seeing him crying. He might be a bad trainer, but I can't really see someone crying next to me and don't feel bad. I sighed before doing another jump, just not as large as before. This time, I wanted to check that cabinet before he closes it off. There, I saw many medicinal products for Pokemon. I didn't expect this guy to have so many of these with him. But, until now I thought he never seen a Potion before…

That, is not something I expected from this guy. But, that also means he wasn't a bad trainer, it was his Torchic who was too chaotic.

_"Wait, why are you- Why can I understand what he is saying!?" _

**"What did you say?"**

* * *

**I'm quite late. But… chapter six is finished and I'm a little proud of it. But, I can't be smug or people will hate me. **

**Also, I will now start to point out things that I think I need to explain, by using asterisks.**

**(*) **_**Blaziken can take a leap the size of a 20 stores building, so I have decided to make the whole line great at hopping, but the Torchic only managing few meters when doing much effort.**_

**Off topic: **Pokemon Kaiju.


	7. Two become one 2 (Nier)

**What is your favorite regional rodent? Mine is Furret, because they are cute. Why am I saying this here instead of the off topic segment? Well..**

* * *

I said nothing more for the rest of the day. I did not feel good all of sudden after I heard my trainer talking and I understood his words. But, at the morning, I have decided to talk with the one controlling my body.

* * *

_Chapter 7 - Two become one part 2 - Truth? Lie? Why?_

* * *

I woke up at the same time as the guy on my body, I see what he sees and him opening his eyes made me see the light and that awakened me.

**"I was actually hoping that I would wake up human, on my bed and this all would just be a dream." **The guy said with my voice. **"Are you still there?"**

I let out a sigh and said. _"Yeah, I'm…"_

**"Do you feel regret?" **

_"Excuse me?" _I asked surprised at the sudden question.

**"You got silent after saying you manage to understand that boy. I kept asking questions, but you said nothing. Actually, can we even considere you communicating as saying?" **

_"I don't know… for both questions…" _I told him with little mood. _"I never understood anything he ever said until yesterday. All that I knew about his thoughts, I learnt from others."_

**"Others?"**

_"Yeah. John's Alakazam, Firi, can understand human language. He is an intelligent guy. He is the one who told us the name John and his brother gave us."_ I told him.

**"Oh! That is interesting." **He said surprised. **"Wait…" **The guy suddenly said and tried to look at my… his… our, I don't know, crotch. **"Are you a male or female?"**

_"What the-!? Of course I'm male! I even have a mark uncomfortably next to my ass to prove!" _**(*) **I stated, taken back by the question and forgetting about the situation we were in.

**"Well, John had told me you were female, but his brother called you male." **The possessor said surprised at my reaction to the question.

_"You are Damien, aren't you?"_ I asked. It probably was obvious if I were to blame that egg and how it was the last thing that I record happening before we started sharing my body, but I wasn't sure.

**"Yes, I am. And you are the Torchic of John's bother." **

_"You're right about that." _I confirmed Damien.

**"Of course. I had figured it out after noticing we are on his bedroom and from your reaction seeing him on the floor." **Oh!

_"You're smart, aren't you?" _I said surprised. _"You also were the one who figured we were on the same body."_

**"I take my time to understand situations and analyze them. I don't use to just jump into action, unless it is effective, like kicking you yesterday." **Don't mention that. "**So in someway, I'm smart."**

_"I can also see you're a very humble person." _I commented, and I think he snorted at it. _"So, Mister I Am Very Smart, what can you presume that have happened considering what we currently know."_

**"Don't call me that. And I would like more time to be certain. But, so far, I believe we are sharing part of our knowledge. Like how I'm currently saying this like a Torchic-"**

_"I can confirm you're talking like a Pokemon."_

**"... And how you managed to understand English."**

_"What is English?" _I asked.

**"For short, a code." **He answered and got quiet for a moment. **"Maybe we could try to teach each other about humans and Pokemon, if we don't separate soon of course."**

_"Heh. Could be fun." _I would have shrug if I could.

**"But… For now… I want to find John." **Damien stated. **"We are friends, so I trust him. Maybe I can communicate with him if I try using mimic." **

_"About him… why are you his friend? Aren't you too normal for him?" _I asked curious.

**"What do you mean?"**

_"Aren't you two opposites?"_

**"We aren't opposites."**

_"Really? Because I have never seen you acting like him." _I am starting to think that this guy doesn't know the truth about John. _"Before you go talk with him, could you go check Firi first? I want you to ask him a question, so I can actually know something that you probably don't know."_

**"What are you talking about?"**

_"The true nature of my trainer's brother."_

* * *

Damien went outside and found the Alakazam there, focusing in his hobby of eavesdrop on people's secrets while looking like he is actually meditating. He is not the stereotype of wise and purity.

_"Be careful to not annoy him, or things could go rough." _I instructed Damien.

**"What do you mean? He always have been a chill Pokemon next to me. Is that because you are a prankster?" **Damien asked whispering.

_"He is the one who made me a prankster."_

**"What!?"**

_"Just ask him."_ I said and Damien walked toward the yellow Pokemon.

**"Uhh. Hey, Firi…" **He said shy. Probably not ready to actually talk with a Pokemon.

**"I'm busy kid. Go away." **Firi was annoyed already by Damien's presence.

**"Your voice sounds much deeper than I first thought it would be." **Damien murmured. **"I… want to ask you something."**

**"Ask one thing and then leave asap."**

**"You're also much rude." **He murmured again and looked at Firi. **"My question is…"**

_"Why do I have to ruin the life of my trainer?" _I finally told Damien what he should ask

**"Why… Why do I have to ruin the life of my trainer?" **Damien asked, possibly surprised at the question I've requested.

**"Huh…" **Firi then opened his eyes and looked at us. **"Did you forget about his greed?"**

**"Greed?"**

**"Yes. Your trainer is has greed that will make you work forced. Free will would be gone very soon. At least with John, we can be free for real and release our chaotic needs." **Oh boy.

**"Chaotic needs!?" **Damien asked as expected. Fortunately, Firi did not care enough to notice his surprise, just a question.

**"I said I would only answer one question!" **Firi then slapped our face and went back to his fake meditation.

_"John's Pokemon are loyal to him because he let then cause chaos as long no one notices. Firi told me John want me to not hide my chaos, because that would make his brother leave me sooner. John himself, is the best of the persons. But I did not care. The things Firi told me made me respect John no matter what he does and hate his brother. But… I could finally hear what that human actually think and… I don't really know if those were fake words of someone planning to use me, or of someone who I know nothing of. I don't know who said the truth and who lied. But, if John is lying, then why?"_

Damien was silent while I was speaking to him. He stayed silent after, maybe it was too much for him to take in. Even more… now that he is starting to doubt of his own best friend.

**"HHHHEEEEEEYYYY!" **What the- **"So, is this the house the Torchic refuges in?" **Whoever said the first line added. He then appeared over the wall of the house. It was a Furret.

**"Are you-!?" **Damien gasped surprised looking at the guy I have never seen before.

* * *

**(*) - **_**Yes. For some reason, male Torchic have a small dot next to their rear. It is weird and I don't know why.**_

* * *

**Chapter seven is finally finished. A little late, but still on time.**

**On this chapter, I have decided to show the difference on Damien's and Nier's personalities.**

**Damien, being the smart and objective guy that he is, decided to accept the situation quickly in order to get any control of the situation.**

**Nier, the rebel, saw himself forced to accept that he is trapped inside the mind of Damien. He is not doing well and is starting to feel guilty as Damien starts to uncover the truth.**

**I don't know if I showed it well enough on the this chapter. I hope I grow more confident on the future, as well as improving my writing.**

**Off topic: **Can someone make a Photoshop of the Thanos' snap, but with Masuda's face on Thanos, then make the people dying having Pokemon faces? Peter would have Kricketune's face and he would say. "Mr. Stark, I don't feel so ***Kricketune's cry*."**


	8. Two become one 3 (Furret Sul)

I looked around over the wall after my greeting and saw the Torchic there looking at me. **"You must be the devil of John's brother. Heyo!" **I said and jumped down from the wall and landed in front of the chick. **"I want to talk about things with you."**

* * *

_Chapter 8 - Two become one part 3 - Friend_

* * *

**"Y-Y-You… Are you…" **What is wrong with this guy?

**"Am I popular? I can give you an autograph if you want." **I told the kid and looked at Firi, who seemed surprised at me coming. **"Can I burrow him for some minu-"**

**"Of course."** The Alakazam interrupted me. **"He has been bothering me anyway."**

**"He truly care about you, don't he?" **The Torchic murmured with a sarcastic tone. Was he talking about about Firi caring about me? Wait, it was sarcastic. Firi not caring about me? Why would he say that? Like… all of John's Pokemon are ass. This kid is weird.

**"Oh well, I have got my permission." **I said and grabbed the little guy with my mouth and climbed the wall with him.

**"Wait. Wait. Wait!" **He struggled and tried to break free. I only released him after we were outside John's terrain.

**"So… our trainer have gone missing last day and our youngest kin on the group said that you two were together when he went poof in the middle of nowhere and you acted weird before collapsing." **I started and the kid looked a little shocked.

**"How did I not think of that before? Missing… Mother must be so worried right now… Ruben and Glen…" **He was murmuring to himself and then looked at my eyes. **"Sul, please listen to me." **Did he call me Sul? **"I'm your trainer, but I'm trapped on this body and the actual Torchic is inside my mind."**

**"... What?"** I asked, now more confused than ever. **"You… huh… are saying you're Bob on Nier's body?"**

**"Bob? Also, is Nier the name of the Torchic? I haven't asked… Well, sorry I hadn't asked before, but I had priority questions to do before." **Is he okay? **"Ruben also called me Bob? Huh… Hey!" **He then looked at me again. **"Did you ever asked Firi about me?"**

**"Kid, you are starting to make me scared." **I commented. **"And… are you talking about the actual you or the you who you are trying to make me believe you are?" **Ugh! It is hard to comprehend what is happening. And others says I'm the confusing one.

**"Well… the one that makes me your trainer."**

**"Okay… We haven't actually ever asked Firi about our own trainer because we wanted to learn about him ourselves." **And because we made ground rules to never ask questions to the people who lives here.** "Doing so, we have never really got an name and we call the Pidgeotto that lives with us Leader." **I answered his question.

**"Okay, but where did the Bob thing came from?"**

**"I wanted to call our trainer Bob because I find it a funny name." **I said and Nier looked at me unimpressed. **"If you want me to, I can ask Firi what is my name. That would increase the fidelity of your words." **Not like I would believe. I would just follow along until the joke end or when it stop being funny.

**"Please don't. I don't trust him. He would probably lie to you and make things worse." **The kid said frowning.

**"You're are not really helping yourse-"**

**"Do you remember the day I caught you?" **He interrupted me. **"You threw a tantrum and stopped right after Glen, the Pidgeotto, gave you a berry. On that day, I thought you decided to stay because of the opportunity of having an easy life. The day my uncle came with that Chespin egg, you actually thought it was food and you tried to eat it for 2 days, which was when the egg hatched."**

**"You… know all that?" **Firi probably took those facts from our memories and told him to tell them.

But, the way he speaks… I may never talked with Nier before, but his words carry emotions that one can't use while lying. Like an extinct within me telling this is actually the kid who have been taking care of the group. I'm actually starting to believe.

**"Yeah." **Nier… or maybe Bob, smiled at me. **"Those are precious memories to me. Made me want you guys to live a good life. You're part of the family after all." **This kid

**"Alright then." **I nodded and rubbed his forehead with my front paw. **"You're Bob. Yes, I will still call you that."**

**"I don't care as long you believe me." **He chuckles. His voice showed such a relief that one can't easily fake. **"And… I'm actually happy to see your personality is the same as I expected it to be. Relaxed and not serious."**

**"I just do whatever I want, which usually is just lie down and eat, but I don't hurt people for my own enjoyment."**

**"Why do you say that?"**

**"Because everyone in that house sucks and are liars that manipulate people. Now that I said out loud, I must say that your situation is still a little unbelievable, but… I choose to believe in you." **I told him. **"Would also explain the mental breakdown the Chespin said that happened right after the flash."**

**"I don't really remember much between after the egg fell and when I woke up at the middle of the last night with Nier asking for help within my head."**

**"Well, you don't need to think about that right now." **I said an then looked up. **"But… what now?"**

**"I do have an idea, but I will need to go back home and use my computer for it to work."**

* * *

**A little late at the night, but the chapter is here. I don't really have much technical commentary to do now, but feel free to make questions. Also, I will reveal the answer of two mysteries on the next chapter.**

**Off topic: ***Breaths in* Let's us all sing together!

Po-kę-mon Let's Go has a fi-le si-ze of 4,2 gi-gas. Swi-tch can have up to 32. Don't com-pla-in about Sword and Shi-eld being too big for the sys-tem.


	9. (Not) A chapter

**Sorry to those who actually were expecting a new chapter this week. I'm busy studying for the finals on the College I study in.**

**Also, I want to use this (not) chapter to talk about a recent review that made me think more about this story. Ralmon, made and analysis of the story and we have chat a little.**

**In the end, I think I should take some time to re-scheme the story and try writing to make the next chapters better. Also, I had something to write in mind for a while now… maybe I should write it as a side story, but I would like to only submit said story when it already have all the chapters finished.**


End file.
